The Moon Shine
by Ginny Sparrow
Summary: About Dragon And re-building Frost Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Prolaue

Cats with starry pelts coverd the sky.

"Do you think shes ready ,"asked a cat?

"I dont know yet," anserd another,

The many cats broke out in wisbers to each other.

"SILINCE, yowled the biggest tom cat there, when the time has come I will tell her, but the time isant now.

The starry cats looked surprised, "Shes a kittypet yowled a cat looking down.

"She will be great," he anserd.

The starry warriors vanished into the underbrush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:1

Dragon looked around,she saw spell and her sister cystal. Dragon walked up to them.

"Do you guys want to go exploreing with me'" she asked?

Her sister and spell ansered thoutfully"No sorry we can't cystal is going to have kits soon."

Dragon sighed she wished so much to have spell as her mate , but he asked her sister instead that made dragon depressed she had loved spell with all her heart afther that she cried a lot ecpessly when she learned cystal was going to have his dragon hated her sister so much. I love spell more thout saw her sister laughing with spell she ran into her sister on murmerd dragon and she attacked her raked her claw down her sisters belly killing all of the kits. NO yowled spell,spell un sheathed his swiped at dragon with all his mite while cystal was yowling in pain. cystal's kits were all dead now thx to swiped at dragon sending her flying she spat at him raking her claws down his back,but spell was to strong he therw dragon. The twolegs came out of their nest and saw dragon and spell fighting they also saw cystal on the ground bleeding and wailing at the lose of her kits.

The twoleg was angery and roughly picked up dragon and threw her into a lake 10 miles from their was gasping for air she was bleeding badly too she cried for help she could barly breathe when suddnly she saw faint shapes coming close to was another cat she thught the cat pulled her out then ran somewere when the cat came back their was some other cats with it.

The cat said do not be afraid we want to help you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:2

I am blossem this is lion,tree,and misty we will help carried dragon to a shady hollow they put cobwebs on her wounds and gave her honey then they let her dragon woke up she saw a handsome tom"hi who are you asked dragon"? "i am lion who are you guys shes awake he yowled"? "Im dragon." "cool says lion.'

Blossem apered,"hi blossem says lion shes awake." "Good replied blossem,can I talk to her alone?" "Of course replied lion."

"As you know I am blossem,says blossem,their are cats our ansesters that wanted me to look for you."

"Why asked dragon?"

"There was a prophacy ansers blossom,the prophcy took place loong ago longer then we have been alive,at that time there was a great rulers of things clans. The clans battled to own teritory,there was six great clans:ThunderClan , ShadowClan , RiverClan , WindClan , CloudClan , and FrostClan. Their numbers increasing rapidly , CloudClans teritory got distroed along with ours FrostClan.

"So im related to frostclan asks dragon?"

"Yes,but your different,you were related to the leader,so now you must bring the clan togeter agin,but first I must finehs the story,we fled to the moutins and met the tribes but they didn't want them so they went to other moutins and stayed but frost clan got attacked by foxes so we all went seprite ways and I star clan (called sun clan in here) told them they must find you,my mother died years ago trying to find your mother then we learned that she had a dautar so I went to you to you so you can remake the clans."


	4. Chapter 4

I am giving you 2 chapters in one!Sorry about the SHORT chapters before I hope this makes up for that! Chapter:4

Dragon stared a blossem in awe,she wonderd what she should say to her,of if she should speak at all.

At last Blossem spoke"Will you remake frost clan?"

"I-i will anserd Dragon slowly"

Blossem got up from were she was sitting and padded out of the den,Dragon following close behind her slowly.

At last they reachend their temporary freash kill pile and blossem reached with her paws and swatted freash kill towards Dragon,then got a mouse for cats left as soon as they new that dragon was safe so it was just dragon and blossem to remake frost clan by them selfves.

Dragon sighed slowly as blossem finesed her freash kill,Blossem spoke first like always"Dragon,we will leave and start on our quest at first light,get as much sleep as you can you will need it a lot to make the quset with me,it woun't be at all easy,"explainded Blossem.

"Don't worry Blossem I will,i'll even hunt for us before we leave,"Said Dragon nevously.

Then the two shes went to seprate sides of the clearing to sleep..........

Chapter:5

Dragon woke up a while before Blossem did so she had to mmake good use of her time or she would get I trouble for not working enough,So Dragon went out to hunt she smelled a small vole in the padded softly aginst the dark green grass and sprang at the vole,Killing it with a swift bite to its neck.

Dragon padded back to the clearing with the vole hanging in her mouth like a meeted her in the clearing and shared the vole with her and set off on the adventure.

Blossem barly spoke since last night leaveing Dragon to feel depressed and sad as she walked slowly following blossem.

"Are you ok blossem,"asked Dragon softly.

"Yes,i am,"replied Blossem dryly.

Yes I think thats were I am going to stop on that WAIT I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER:i WANT to own warriors but sadly I do not :)! CLICKY review I DEMAND A LEAST 5 REVEIWS BEFORE I WRITE ANOTHER WORD!:)


End file.
